Melodia a cuatro voces
by Inako24
Summary: Cuatro historias con el mismo principio. Cuatro historias paralelas. ¿Cuando los hilos del destino se entretejeran de nuevo? Epis del 04 al 09 UP [Toma ya]
1. Capitulo 01: Preludio de atardecer

**¡Hola! Este es el primer episodio de mi primer fic. El primer capítulo está centrado en Nooj, uno de los personajes principales del FF X-2. Espero que os guste .**

**Advertencia: como se supone, los personajes no son mios, son de Square-Enix.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MELODIA A CUATRO VOCES**

**CAPITULO 01: PRELUDIO DE ATARDECER.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Por qué lo hice¿Realmente lo hice yo o fue otro?**, se preguntaba Nooj. Silencio y vista de nuevo al horizonte. Durante semanas, no paraba de asaltarle la misma pregunta una y otra vez. Intentó encontrar una respuesta razonable a su pregunta. No obtuvo ningún éxito. Lucil le recomendaba descansar pero era durante las horas de sueño cuando sentía más miedo. No podía evitar ver la gruta oculta, los lucilos pegándose a su cuerpo, los cadáveres de sus compañeros desparramados por el suelo y aquella horrible pesadilla que estuvo a punto de hacer explotar su cabeza y la de sus 2 amigos. Aquella vez consiguieron escapar. Ninguno de los tres disparó. Cuando huyeron con Paine a Miihen todo parecía tranquilo. Y en la despedida...Todo se truncó.

**¿Por qué lo hice?**, volvió a preguntarse. Se dirigió a la otra punta de la habitación y cogió La Esfera, aquella de la que nadie tenía constancia. La observó con detenimiento. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al ver a sus amigos, todos juntos, sonrientes, riendo con la esperanza de un futuro prometedor.

**¿Qué nos pasó para terminar como estamos ahora? Los cuatro sobrevivimos...Pero ya no estamos juntos. Paine ha desaparecido, Gippal se marchó con los Albhed y Baralai...Él...Ha cambiado mucho. Y yo estoy intentando encontrar un camino a seguir. ¿De qué le sirve a un Legionario mutilado la Calma Eterna? No sé qué debo hacer.** Nooj guardó la esfera en el cajón al oír unos pasos que se aproximaban al lugar.

**- Nooj, el resto de Buscadores han llegado** – dice Lucil con voz calmada.

**- Está bien** – dice Nooj.

Nooj vuelve a mirar de nuevo el cajón y se marcha. Lentamente, pensativo, atraviesa el río de callejuelas que le conducen al bosque de Kilika. La barrera se abre. Todo el público calla en verle entrar. Hay mucha expectación entre el público. Quieren oír a aquel que llamaban "el Suicida".

**- Amigo míos, os he reunido aquí por un motivo muy importante y no es otro que el futuro de Spira. Cuando la Alta Invocadora nos guió a la Calma Eterna, todos creímos en el fin de las mentiras y de los secretos. Supusimos, con alegría, que el reinado de Yevon había terminado. Para ello, Trema creó a los Buscadores y éstos fueron recopilando esferas con el fin de desvelar la "Verdad" que tanto tiempo había sido tapada. Pero cual ha sido nuestra sorpresa que esa misma persona, aquella que tanta esperanza puso al alcance de nuestras dedos, creyéndose con derecho legítimo, ha robado todas las esferas recogidas y ha creado Nuevo Yevon, que no es más que una copia de un pasado que queríamos enterrar para siempre. ****Como veis, nuestro deseo de avanzar ha sido entorpecido por unas mentes caducas y reticentes que solo quieren desfigurar y manipular la "Historia" a su antojo. Spira está harta de que le tapen la boca. Quiere hablar y decir lo que siente.**

Pausa. El público espera la continuación en silencio. Por un momento, el orador tiene unas ganas irrefrenables de gritar. Un sentimiento de lucha que no había sentido hasta ahora. Como si alguien le hubiese poseído. Si bien era cierto que odiaba a Yevon y todo aquello que representaba, eso odio que sintió durante ese instante era distinto: era desesperación y rabia por haber perdido algo o a alguien.

- **Pero tranquilos porque yo no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Y también os pido que no desesperéis. Uníos a mi causa y formemos un nueva Era, la que traerá la Liga Juvenil. Juntos haremos que Spira hable. ¡Porque Spira nos necesita!**

Todo el público estalla en aplausos y vítores para su nuevo líder. Nooj sonríe y se retira lentamente.

**- Un gran discurso, líder **- dice Lucil.

**- Gracias. Ojalá esto sirva... - **dice Nooj

De vuelta a la cabaña,mira de nuevo al horizonte. **Ojalá esto sirva para encontrar una respuesta a mi pesadilla**, se dice.

**- Líder, el público ha quedado entusiasmado. Ahora hay más gente que quiere formar parte de la Legión** - dice Elma canturreando.

**- Liga Juvenil, capitana Elma. ¿Has olvidado que la Legión ya no existe?** - le dice Lucil con una media sonrisa.

**- Uppps, es que me ha salido de dentro. Igualmente, vamos a ser muchos. Creo que ya no cabremos en Kilika** - dice Elma.

**- Tendremos que encontrar otro lugar, entonces** - dice Lucil.

**- ¿Pero dónde?** - dice Elma - **Hay mucha, mucha gente. Tendría que ser un lugar bastante grande...**

Las 2 se quedan pensativas.

**- Ella dijo..."Aquellos que hemos perdido, no los olvidemos"**- dice Nooj.

**¿Ella dijo?... Ah, la Alta Invocadora** - dice Elma. Su mirada se vuelve traslúcida, rememorando su encuentro con la Invocadora y los guardianes. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara.

**- Está decidido. Construiremos nuestra nueva base de operaciones en las Rocas Hongo. Es el mejor lugar para recordarles** – dice Nooj.

**- ¿Eh?…Es, Es, Es una gran idea. Hablaré con los demás **- dice Elma, que sale corriendo de la habitación.

**- Seguro que la gente estará contenta. Es un gran líder** - dice Lucil.

**- ¿Estás segura? No soy la persona más indicada. Ella... lo haría mejor, quizá...Se quiera unir a nuestra causa **– dice Nooj.

**- Seria maravilloso que quisiera participar** - dice Lucil – **Vaya, la Alta Invocadora Yuna. ¿Sabe? La conocí en su peregrinación con sus guardianes. Siempre la he considerado una mujer extraordinaria, incluso cuando dijeron que era una traidora porque siempre ha hecho lo que consideraba correcto…**- Lucil detiene su relato. Sonríe -** Está bien, mandaré a Yaibal para Besaid a ver qué pasa. ¿Le parece bien?**

**- Creo que Yaibal la asustará más** – sonríe Nooj - **Pero hazlo.**

Lucil se marcha y le deja solo. Nooj vuelve a mirar al horizonte.

**- Lucil también podría ser un buen líder - **piensa Nooj **- Otra vez este dolor de cabeza...Mejor descanse un poco...Pero si lo hago... Esa horrible pesadilla...**

Nooj cae dormido en la silla. Tantos días sin dormir le terminaron pasando factura.

Y así, la Liga Juvenil comenzó su periplo en una Spira dubitativa e incierta. La base se construyó en aquel lugar donde terminaron tantas historias y jóvenes de todos los rincones y razas se añadieron a aquel estandarte que quería desvelar la "Verdadera Historia".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, así acaba el primer capítulo del fic. Espero vuestras reviews .**

**Un besote bien grande.**


	2. Capitulo 02: Jazz de un cielo azul PP

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí tenéis los epis 02 y 03 del fic. En realidad son un epi solo pero como era el doble de largo que el anterior he decidido dividirlo por la mitad.**

**Aviso: los persos no son míos, son de Square Enix. Ya me gustaría tener alguno en particular (je je je).**

**Ale y a disfrutar con la lectura .**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 02: JAZZ DE UN CIELO AZUL (Primera Parte).**

Abrió los ojos y se quedó estirada en el suelo, observando aquel atardecer vistiéndose de noche. **Me duele la cabeza...Baralai, Gippal... ¡Nooj!** Paine se levantó de golpe. La cámara de vídeo estaba abierta. Alguien se había llevado la esfera que residía en el interior, posiblemente el atacante. Observó a su alrededor para situarse. Estaba delante de la casa del Viajero de Miihen. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? Horas probablemente. Y no había ni rastro de Nooj por ninguna parte.

Rebuscando en la zona encontró los cuerpos de sus dos amigos en el suelo. El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo y no podía caminar con normalidad. Pronunciaba sus nombres sin obtener respuesta y eso le asustaba más. Se acercó a ellos: primero a Gippal, después a Baralai. Gippal dormía, parecía un poco magullado, pero nada grave. **Pero si está roncando...Gippal, eres increíble, **pensaba Paine tapándose la boca. Después se acercó a Baralai. Tenía una herida en el brazo izquierdo por culpa de aquel disparo. Acarició el brazo herido del muchacho, después la cara y finalmente los cabellos blancos, esperando una respuesta. **Baralai. Despierta. Baralai,** le susurraba al oído. El muchacho no respondía a sus plegarias, si bien cuando le tocó el pecho pudo escuchar unos latidos débiles... Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Paine, despacio, sin pausa. No sabía qué hacer.

Al oír unos pasos alegres y desenfadados que se acercaban al lugar, Paine se escondió detrás de la casa del viajero, observando la escena. Tres Albhed, dos chicos y una chica, y después otro que parecía ser el jefe cargaron con los dos muchachos al interior. Cuando hubieron marchado, salió de su escondite. **Ellos podrán cuidarles. Baralai, Gippal. Adiós...** La chica recogió la cámara de vídeo que yacía todavía en el suelo y salió corriendo en dirección a Luca. Todavía le caían lágrimas, las cuales le impedían ver con claridad hacia dónde se dirigía.

**¿Y ahora qué hago? No puedo volver a Bevelle. Seguro que Yevon me busca por traidora. Sé demasiadas cosas...** pensaba mientras corría. **Tengo que encontrar un lugar donde pueda esconderme... Pero ¿dónde? Yevon está por todas partes... ¡Ya sé! Puerto Kilika. No pasean mucho por el puerto. Cogeré el barco de esta noche,** se dijo.

Cuando llegó delante de las escaleras cogió aire y se dirigió al puerto. Tenía que darse prisa para no perder su medio de escape.

La chica iba directa a subir cuando un hombre la detuvo.

**- El ferry tardará en salir porque lo están revisando. Tendrás que volver más tarde** - le dijo aquel hombre, que resultó ser el capitán del barco.

**- Entonces daré un paseo por la ciudad. Gracias por la información.** - dijo Paine. - **Uf, estoy agotada de tanto correr de un lado a otro. Mejor voy al bar y me recupero. Qué susto me ha dado cuando no me dejó subir...**

Ya en el bar, observó a su alrededor. Por suerte, no había ningún monje o sacerdote de Yevon conocido. Suspiró y se sentó en la barra. Todos miraban la retransmisión de los partidos de Blitzball de aquel día.

**- ¿Te has enterado? Dicen que la Alta Invocadora es una traidora. Que ha matado al Venerable Seymour. Los Guados la están buscando**. - decía un anciano a su compañero de mesa.

**- ¿Qué? Eso es imposible. Pero si la Alta Invocadora es gentil y bondadosa. Seguro que es una mentira de los Albhed. **- decía el otro.

**- Yo también lo creo. Una persona que envió a los muertos en Kilika y defendió a los Legionarios no puede ser una traidora...**- decía el primero.

**- Nada, nada, que es una mentira de los Albhed. Cualquiera puede fiarse de esa gente.** **Dicen que se dedican a secuestrar gente. **- sentenció el segundo.

Los dos ancianos bebieron un par de sorbos de sus cervezas y se marcharon. Paine estaba furiosa. **¡Los Albhed no son así! Seguro que si se molestaran en conocerles descubrirían que no son lo que dicen,** se decía para sí.

Partió en barco aquella misma noche en dirección a Kilika. No pudo dormir durante toda la noche, preparada para huir en cualquier momento, aún sabiendo que dentro del barco no podría escapar. Intentaba evitar a los pasajeros por miedo a que alguno la reconociera.

Ya en Kilika, la propietaria del bar del puerto la acogió de buen grado. No hubo preguntas. **Tendrás tus razones. No pienso interrogarte. No te dará asco trabajar¿verdad? Ponte esta ropa, que te será más cómoda. - **le dijo la chica.

Paine estaba muy agradecida por la acogida que había recibido por parte de la gente del pueblo.

Unos días después, ya más confiada, le preguntó sobre la supuesta invocadora traidora.

- **Ja ja ja esos viejos ya chochean -** le dijo la muchacha.

**- La Alta Invocadora y sus guardianes fueron muy amables. - **dijo una anciana que estaba en el bar.

**- Ella envió al Etéreo a nuestros seres queridos y sus guardianes ayudaron en lo que pudieron. - **añadió un chico joven que también estaba escuchando.

- **Uno de los guardianes salvó a mi hermana pequeña de caer al agua y ahogarse. Es rubio y juega al Blitzball. No juega nada mal... Incluso su equipo ganó al Luca Goers. **- decía la propietaria del bar con una sonrisa.

Paine hizo un suspiro. No podía creerse las palabras que habían dicho aquellos dos viejos en Luca y más después de oírles criticar a los Albhed de aquella forma. Quizás ellos podrían ayudarla con...Se detuvo y no volvió a pensar en ello.

Más tarde oyó que les acusaron de asesinar al Venerable Kinoc. Por una parte le alivió que el Venerable hubiese muerto ya que él sabía de su existencia; por el otro, estaba segura de que no habían sido ellos. Es más, tenía absoluta confianza en ellos después de oír el relato de la chica y de su hermana pequeña (que admiraba con locura a aquel jugador de Blitzball) y del resto de pueblerinos.

La Muerte de Kinoc provocó un gran caos en el seno de Yevon. Tanto los monjes como los sacerdotes regresaban a Bevelle y abandonaban Kilika. La propietaria estaba furiosa porque muchos de ellos se marcharon sin pagar. **Suerte tenemos de los Legionarios. Nos ayudan en las patrullas y en la reconstrucción del pueblo siendo tan pocos, **decía en voz alta.

Mientras, una chica de Yevon y unos Legionarios proclamaban el mismo mensaje:

**- ¿Habéis visto el barco volador? La Alta Invocadora Yuna y sus guardianes me han dicho que cantemos el Salmo cuando navegue por el cielo. Es muy importante** – dijo Shelinda a la gente se reunía en el puerto de Luca.

**- ¡Cantad el Salmo cuando pase el barco volador!** - decía Lucil a todo aquel que pasaba por la plaza de Luca.

**- ¿Pero no era una máquina prohibida?** - decía uno de los transeúntes.

**- Ya no. No tengáis miedo. Confiad en la capitana Lucil. ¡Todo el mundo a cantar el Salmo!** - decía Elma canturreando.

Ese barco paseó por encima de Spira de un lado a otro. En Kilika, Paine se quedó maravillada al verlo. Gippal le habló de un barco que podía volar por el cielo. Ella se ilusionó mucho e incluso los cuatro planearon navegar juntos...**Algún día subiré en uno de ellos**, se decía a sí misma.

* * *

**CONTINUA EN EL EPISODIO 03...**


	3. Capitulo 03: Jazz de un cielo azul SP

**Una pequeña anotación antes de leer: los diálogos que tengan un signo + delante son pronunciados en Albhed. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de escribir en Albhed y por eso lo he señalado así.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 03: JAZZ DE UN CIELO AZUL (Segunda Parte)**

El Salmo funcionó y gracias al esfuerzo de la invocadora y de sus guardianes Sinh fue derrotado. El Venerable Mika desapareció poco antes de la batalla final (dijeron que había muerto pero nadie encontró su cadáver). Y de esta forma, Yevon se fue desmoronando definitivamente al perder sus cuatro pilares porque el último Venerable y Patriarca de los Ronso que quedaba había sido asesinado por Seymour. Las alas de la Esperanza empezaron a abrirse al desaparecer la gran amenaza que las retenía. Fue entonces cuando Paine dejó sus ropas, que le habían servido para camuflarse, y decidió regresar a Luca. No tenía sentido que se ocultara ya que todo había terminado. Paseando por el puerto, se quedó extasiada al ver un enorme barco. Era de color rojo, con una gaviota en la cubierta. Era imposible no fijarse en aquella máquina.

Una chica rubia, de mirada traviesa y cuerpo hiperactivo hablaba con el gentío que se reunía cerca del barco.

**- ¡Hey¿Quieres formar parte de las Gaviotas? Buscamos gente.** - le preguntó. La muchacha se había percatado de la presencia de Paine, que todavía miraba con asombro el barco.

**- ¿Me lo estás diciendo a mi?**, señalándose.

**- ¡Claro¿Te gustaría ir en el Celsius?** - le dijo la otra, que de una pirueta se había puesto a su lado.

**- Bueno, sí. Nunca he ido en... ¡Hey¡No me empujes!** - dijo Paine mientras la chica le empujaba dentro del barco, en dirección al puente.

**- Ya verás. Sube y ven a dar una vueltecita. Te encantará. Pero te advierto que cuando subes una vez ya es para siempre. Es como una droga a la que es imposible desengancharse. Te lo aseguro **- decía la otra con una sonrisa.

**+ - Rikku¿quién es esta chica? - **le preguntó un chico con el pelo rubio y en cresta.

**+ - Tranquilo, lííííder. Es una nueva miembro del grupo.** - decía Rikku canturreando.

Paine todavía estaba alucinando, observando el interior del barco.

**- ¿Cómo te llamas? - **le dijo el chico con gafas y tez morena.

**- Paine.**

**- Bienvenida a las Gaviotas, Paine. Yo soy Colega, ese es Hermano, ella es Rikku y...**

**- Yo soy Shinra. Somos cazaesferas **- dijo el más bajito.

- **Hola. - **dijo inclinando la cabeza. - **¿Cazaesferas?**

**- Ya te lo explicaré después. Bueeeno, al menos ya somos seis. Ya lo veía preocupante... - **dijo Colega - **Es que hay un hyppello en la sala de recreo. Se llama Barrabar. - **añadió señalando el ascensor.

**- Normal, hace poco que se instauró la Calma. Todavía la gente no se acostumbra a las máquinas. Pero van mejorando¿no? - **dijo Rikku.

**- Me encantaría surcar el vasto cielo. - **dijo Paine. Estaba en mundo a parte, haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de Rikku, al sarcasmo de Shinra y mucho menos al parloteo histérico de Hermano.

**+ - Ya habéis oído a la damisela. ¡A toda máquina! - **dijo Colega.

Rikku sonrió. Estaba convencida que la nueva se quedaría.

**+ - ¡Hey¿Quién es el líder¡Yo soy el líder¡El que da las órdenes en este barco! - **repetía Hermano constantemente.

**+ - ¡Cállate pesado y zarpemos de una vez! - **dijo Rikku.

**+ - Ja ja ja ja...Siempre estáis igual. Cómo se nota que sois hermanos¿Eh, Shinra? - **decía Colega al niño, mientras le daba golpecitos en el hombro.

- **Sólo soy un niño... **- dijo Shinra todo decidido. Se sentó delante del ordenador.

**- Menuda gente con la que me he venido a juntar... - **pensaba Paine para sus adentros -** Pero puede ser divertido... Me recuerda cuando estaba con ellos.**

Paine sonrió y el barco que la empujaría a una gran aventura zarpó del puerto de Luca.

Unos días más tarde, un amigo de Rikku, Kimarhi, encontró una esfera misteriosa. La emoción que la rubia tuvo al verla era patente y Rikku no podía evitar canturrear de un lado a otro del barco:** ¡Es él¡Es él¡Qué contenta estará...!.** Paine se quedó muy sorprendida. Nunca la había visto tan animada. El Celsius se fue directo a Besaid y allí recogieron a una nueva pasajera. Era una chica de aspecto delicado, con un ojo de color verde y otro azul y con la melena castaña.

**- Paine, te presento a Yuna. Será el nuevo miembro de las Gaviotas. Yuna, te presento a Paine. Hace poco que se ha incorporado a las Gaviotas. **- dijo Rikku.

Yuna la saludó con la mano y Paine hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

**- ¿Quién diría que fue ella quien trajo la Calma Eterna¿eh? **- dijo Colega a Paine.

**- ¿Tú eres la Alta Invocadora? - **dijo Paine, disimulando su sorpresa inicial.

- **Sí. Pero no estuve sola en la lucha. Mis amigos me ayudaron...** - Yuna suspiró y continuó – **Pero no lo digas muy alto¿vale?. Es un secreto.**

**- Como quieras** – dijo Paine sorprendida.

**- Gracias** – dijo Yuna con una sonrisa. - **Mejor me cambio de ropa.**

Yuna se marchó con Rikku. La Albhed estaba contentísima; Colega y Shinra, alegres porque ya eran siete en el grupo; Paine se fue en dirección a cubierta pensando en lo que había dicho Yuna; Y Hermano...

**- A Hermano, la alegría no le cabía en el cuerpo...**

**- Sssssht. Eso es TOP SECRET.**

* * *

**Bueno, y este es el final del segundo-tercer episodio.**

**Ahora os dejo unas aclaraciones del capítulo 01 y de este capítulo 02-03, que he encontrado interesantes para el fic:**

**CAPITULO 01**: de este capítulo os quería comentar el significado de la palabra atardecer. Veréis, como bien os habréis percatado, el atardecer del título hace referencia al color rojo y el rojo tiene dos significados según la intensidad del mismo. El rojo brillante simboliza fuerza e incita a la acción. Pensad por ejemplo en las banderas de algunos países. También puede significar estado de alerta, como por ejemplo en los semáforos (¿Qué sucede cuando el mar es violento y se prohíbe nadar?). En contraposición, el rojo oscuro simboliza un secreto todavía sin desvelar (pensad en los personajes que aparecen en algunas cartas del Tarot) y muerte. Yo creo que Nooj, el protagonista del primer capítulo, tiene esta dualidad: por un lado incita a que los demás actúen con sus palabras y es capaz de desplegar una fuerza sin igual (y por ello todo el mundo le admira); Pero por el otro, tiene un secreto (Shuyin) del cual todavía desconoce su existencia. Siente que está en su interior pero no sabe qué es exactamente. Es un secreto (tiene otros, pero éste es el principal) porque no lo puede explicar a nadie. La muerte que anhela Shuyin está dentro de Nooj, pero él no es (de momento) capaz de averiguar si ese sentimiento es suyo o de otra persona que está en su interior.

En cuanto al discurso de Kilika, deciros que al principio dudé entre si hacerlo en Kilika o hacerlo en la Llanura de la Calma. Al final me decidí por Kilika porque me dí cuenta que todo lo que ocurría antes y después del discurso tenía que suceder en una cabaña. Si no, todo el mundo hubiese visto aquella esfera (que es un secreto) y ¿dónde se hubiese puesto a dormir sin una cama? (vale, en cualquier sitio pero no viene a cuento...).

En cuanto al final, el capítulo termina antes de que Yuna se una a las Gaviotas. ¿Que cómo le fue a Yaibal? Creo que le asustó ja ja ja. En serio, Yuna no acepta la propuesta, simplemente porque no quiere volver a estar "atada" a una ideología.

**CAPITULO 02-03**: Si en capítulo 01 hacía referencia al color rojo, aquí os encontraréis con el color azul. El color azul se refiere a los sueños, a la irrealidad (el azul no existe como tal en la naturaleza, por ello tiene la connotación de irreal.). Es como lo que le sucede a Alícia en "A través del Espejo". Los sueños nos permiten huir de una realidad que no nos gusta. El problema es que este escape nunca nos relaja ni nos reconforta (si queremos esas sensaciones, optaremos por el color verde). He intentado insistir mucho en la huida de Paine. Fijaos cómo observa a su alrededor (en el barco o en el bar), cómo intenta no pensar en lo que sucedió en el pasado. Incluso cuando se cambia de ropa es una forma de huir de su pasado. Se puede llegar a decir que su huida roza la obsesión, pero supongo que la traición de su amigo la dejó un poco traumatizada.

En cuanto a que ella huya a Kilika, creo que es el lugar ideal donde se podía esconder porque los de Yevon residen en el templo. No era para hacer coincidir a Nooj y a Paine en el mismo sitio, os lo prometo. De hecho, Paine se marcha de Kilika antes de que llegue Nooj (Qué casualidad tan casual¿no? XD).

Y respecto a lo de Paine-Baralai... Es que me salió de dentro. Desde que vi a estos dos juntos me dije que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Serán mis paranoias pero la primera imagen en que se ve a Baralai, él se despide y mira a Paine un instante y se queda un poco dolido porque Paine no le mira. Después se entristece al tener que luchar contra ella y se enoja cuando descubre que Nooj-Shuyin disparó a Paine. También en las esferas de vídeo sale él hablando todo el rato con ella (es el primero en preguntarle su nombre). En cuanto a Paine, para mí la escena más clara es en la Gruta de la Pena, cuando la imagen de Baralai aparece. Ella se acerca a él y le acaricia la cara, dándose cuenta que es solo una imagen (y, admitámoslo, a un "sólo amigo" no le tienes estas confianzas). Pero ya aviso que quizás son paranoias mías porque en otras cosas no pero tengo una imaginación desbordante. Y no, repito no le toca nada más, que esto no es un fic con escenas pillinas (aunque admito que yo hubiese aprovechado la situación para toquetear a Gippal y a Baralai( porque yo lo valgo ja ja ja).

* * *

**Y con esto termino los episodios 02 y 03. Desde aquí doy las gracias a Shiga San por haber leído el primer capítulo Inako se secas las lágrimitas con el pañuelo. Grácias guapa, me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Espero que estos dos epis te gusten .**

**Ciao**


	4. Capitulo 04: Interludio en Miihen

**¡Woola a todos!**

**Bueno, aquí tenéis la continuación del fic. Siento el retraso, pero hubo problemas imprevistos y dependo de la línea de Internet de mi hermana para subir los epis. Como ya habréis leído en la sinopsis, aquí tirando la casa por la ventana (si no querías té, dos tazas). La verdad es que la historia de Baralai es larga de narices (y de momento, parece ser el más activo de todos con diferencia). Por este motivo recomiendo encarecidamente leer los epis poco a poco. No hay premio para quien los lea de un tirón pero puedo asegurar que tendrá mi admiración quien lo haga (y si ya se lee desde el episodio 01 es ya impresionante).**

**Ale y a disfrutar con la lectura :-)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**CAPÍTULO 04: INTERLUDIO EN MIIHEN.**

- **Ja ja ja. Tienes razón. Al final no sé dónde nos vamos a meter... -** repetía alegre la chica Albhed.

- **¡Hey¡Esperadme, que yo también voy! **- decía el Albhed más joven.

- **Y tú, un poco más de garbo, ja ja ja. Que vamos a llegar tarde –** respondía la chica - **Rin dijo que nos apresurásemos.**

- **Ja ja ja. Siempre haces lo mismo. Te quedas trabajando hasta tarde y después pasa lo que pasa -** añadió el mayor de los tres.

La chica se detuvo delante de la puerta.

- **¿Y eso¡Gippal! **- gritó la chica.

- **¿Qué¿Gippal? **- dijeron los otros dos mientras se acercaban al muchacho estirado.

- **Pero si está roncando. ¿Qué narices hace Gippal durmiendo delante de la Casa del Viajero? No lo veo normal – **preguntó el chico joven a sus dos compañeros.

- **¿Uhm? Hay otro chico. ¡Mirad! **- dijo la chica señalando a Baralai.

- **Éste parece que tiene una herida en el brazo derecho... - confirmó** el mayor al acercarse al herido.

- **Y bien¿A qué estáis esperando? Llevémosles a la Casa del Viajero. Les curaremos -** dijo Rin.

Los tres Albhed le miraron sorprendidos.

- **¿Qué? No llegabais ni a la de tres y decidí iros a buscar. Venga, rápido, no hay tiempo que perder **- les ordenó su jefe señalando la puerta.

- **Todavía no me puedo creer que esos dos estuviesen aquí fuera. No nos hemos enterado de nada -** susurraba la chica Albhed a sus compañeros.

- **Normal, con éste haciendo ese ruido horrible con las maquinitas cualquiera se entera de algo... **- decía el mayor acusando a su compañero.

- **Lo siento -** el más joven bajó la cabeza en señal de culpa.

- **No te atormentes, ahora lo arreglaremos -** dijo Rin con mirada compasiva.

Gippal y Baralai fueron trasladados a la misma habitación. Curar a Gippal fue sencillo: sólo tenía alguna maguñadura que desapareció con un poco de agua templada. En realidad, sólo tenía las ropas sucias de haber estado en el suelo. Para Baralai, en cambio, tuvieron que desvestirle de cintura para arriba al descubrir que tenía, además de una herida de bala en el brazo derecho, unos cuantos moratones causados por golpes.

- **Bueno, ya hemos terminado. Ahora dejémosles descansar** - Rin hizo señales para que se marchasen de la habitación.

- **Del desconocido lo entiendo, pero ¿Gippal¡Si quizá se ha estado toda la tarde durmiendo! - **dijo el mayor - **Uff, las chicas siempre estáis a favor de Gippal... - **añadió en voz baja al ver a su compañera tan ilusionada.

- **¡Eso no es cierto!** - gruñó la chica, que le había oído.

- **Como tú digas, ja ja ja** - respondió el mayor canturreando.

- **Tseng, ve al Hogar y trae más medicinas, que casi no nos quedan. Y no te entretengas por el camino, que te conozco - **ordenó Rin al mayor en un tono cordial.

- ¡**Que vaya bien! - **añadió la chica en tono irónico.

- **Tú también, Rinoa. Él no podrá con todo...** - dijo Rin mirando a la muchacha.

- **¿Qué¿En serio tengo que ir yo también?** - Rinoa se sentía defraudada y un poco molesta.

- **Si quieres ya voy yo** - dijo el más joven al ver a su amiga tan triste.

- **No, Denzel, te necesito aquí para que me ayudes en la tienda - **dijo Rin deteniéndole - **Ánimo Rinoa, a Gippal le hará mucha ilusión si sabe que te esfuerzas tanto - **añadió en un tono cómplice. Conocía muy bien su punto débil.

- **De acueeeerdo** - contestó la chica resignada, aunque algo más animada al oír las palabras de su jefe.

Tseng le esperaba apoyado en la puerta y con una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara. Rinoa le hizo una mueca al pasar por su lado y los dos se marcharon en una de las motos. Mientras, Denzel y Rin se quedaron vigilando a los dos heridos.

- **¿En serio Gippal estará agradecido? Me habían dicho que era bastante despistado en "esos temas" y que vive en un mundo aparte -** preguntó el muchacho algo confundido.

**+ - Ja ja ja ¿Eso te han dicho? Pues es la verdad - **sentenció Rin - **Pero una mentira piadosa que seguro alegrará a alguien no le hará daño¿verdad? - **añadió al ver que el chico iba a responder.

- **Pero...**- dijo el muchacho todavía confundido.

- **Tranquilo, ya lo comprenderás cuando seas adulto. No quieras crecer tan rápido - **añadió Rin sonriendo.

Los dos se quedaron vigilando por turnos hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Los ojos de Gippal fueron los primeros en empezar a abrirse. Bostezó y empezó a estirar los brazos.

**+ - ¿Uhm¿Dónde estoy? Parece que hubiese dormido durante horas **- dijo Gippal con su tranquilidad habitual.

**+ - Es que has dormido durante horas -** contestó Rin sonriendo.

**+ - ¿Rin¿Pero qué narices haces tú aquí?** - Gippal dio un salto de la cama.

**+ - ¿Cómo te encuentras?** - Denzel entraba en la habitación con agua templada y unos pañuelos para el albino.

**+ - Gippal, te presento a Denzel. Él se ha encargado de cuidarte hasta hace un rato - **dijo Rin señalando a su compañero.

**+ - ¡Hola! - **el saludo de Gippal era como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Denzel no entendía nada.

Al poco rato se despertó Baralai. Estaba algo aturdido por una pesadilla.

**- Bienvenido a Spira. ¿Le gustan las vistas del lugar? - **dijo Gippal en tono irónico.

**- ¿Gippal...¿Dónde estamos? - **Baralai seguía aturdido.

**- Ésta es la Casa del Viajero de Miihen. Rin es el propietario. Por cierto Rin¿has visto si había una chica de pelo castaño y corto? Es amiga nuestra...** - preguntó Gippal.

- **No. Sólo a vosotros. Lo siento - **dijo Rin. Denzel también negaba con la cabeza.

**- Ah, bueno, no te preocupes... **- Gippal y Baralai se quedaron más tranquilos.

**- ¿Qué sucedió? **- preguntó Denzel con cierta curiosidad.

Gippal y Baralai se miraron. Gippal estaba a punto de hablar pero se detuvo. Después hizo media sonrisa. Baralai miraba hacia otro lado de la habitación.

**- Es... Es una larga historia** - dijo Gippal finalmente.

Denzel no pudo comprender el significado de aquella frase. Sin embargo, Rin la entendió a la primera.

**- No pensamos preguntar -** Rin no necesitaba saber más. Aquella frase se la habían repetido unas cuantas veces a lo largo de su vida y conocía su significado a la perfección. Denzel no se atrevió a volver a preguntar. Quizá lo descubriría algún día...

Baralai hacía oídos sordos a todo lo que estaba aconteciendo a su alrededor. Se levantó de la cama de un salto. Una idea le rondaba la cabeza.

**- Debo irme -** dijo Baralai de repente y sin avisar.

**- ¡Hey! Pero si te acabas de despertar... - ** respondió Denzel intentando detenerle.

**- Ahora estoy mejor. Debo irme a... A Guadosalam** - dijo Baralai serio.

**- ¿Por qué quieres ir a ver a los Guado? No lo entiendo **- Gippal se quedó pensativo.

Ninguno de los tres Albheds tenía el más mínimo indicio del por qué de la decisión del muchacho albino. El hilo del destino de Baralai comenzaba a hilarse hacia paraderos desconocidos.

- **Tendrás tus razones. No te lo impediremos** - dijo Rin con media sonrisa.

**- Puedo llevarte en moto, si no te importa** - añadió Denzel como gesto de buena voluntad.

**- Es una buena idea. Así seguro que llegas rapidísimo **- dijo Gippal empujando a su compañero.

**- Gracias ¿Sabes? No acabo de acostumbrarme a las máquinas** - Baralai les seguía a cierta distancia.

**- Siempre con las máquinas. Ya te lo he dicho: las máquinas no son malas, es la gente que las usa - **estaban al lado de la moto - **Ten cuidado¿eh? Que no quiero quedarme sin amigo** - dijo Gippal dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.

**- Tranquilo, no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente - **respondió sonriendo - ** Gracias por todo** - hizo una reverencia a Rin y subió en la moto con Denzel.

Los cuatro se saludaron con la mano y tanto Denzel como Baralai se marcharon en dirección al Río de la Luna. Mientras, Rin y Gippal se quedaron hablando delante de la Casa del Viajero.

**+ - Parece buen chico. Demasiado serio, creo** - comentó Rin a su compañero.

**+ - Ésa es su apariencia. En el fondo es un niño sediento de aventuras** - respondió Gippal sonriendo. Rin le miró serio.

**+ - A veces los niños no se dan cuenta del peligro que corren hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. Tampoco llegan a entender lo que sucede a su alrededor y por eso pueden haber malentendidos. Y para terminar, pueden ser manipulados con facilidad por los adultos - **hubo una pausa -** Espero que no tenga problemas con los Guados -** Rin estaba inquieto porque conocía demasiado bien a los Guados: la manipulación era una de sus virtudes.

**+ - No te preocupes. Seguro que se las apaña. Es listo también** - Gippal sonreía pero estaba un poco preocupado por las palabras de su interlocutor. Nunca había hablado con los Guados, pero ya le habían comentado más de una vez que no eran de fiar. Tenían una actitud misteriosa para con las demás razas y su egocentrismo era conocido en Spira.

**+ - Y además tendrá éxito con las damas, sabrá cocinar y será buen amante¿cierto? Parece perfecto** - dijo Rin burlándose de Gippal.

**+ - ¡Hey! No te rías de mí** - dijo el rubio como un niño pequeño - **No, es humano, después de todo **- añadió finalmente con un suspiro.

Los dos se quedaron mirando hacia el horizonte. La rueda del destino empezaba a moverse y la vida en Spira estaba a punto de cambiar.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno, en este episodio no hay mucho que comentar. El título del episodio hace referencia al color verde. Este color hace de mediador en el rojo y el azul (los dos con valores absolutos y opuestos). Es el color del reino vegetal y también símbolo de la esperanza. También un color relajante que permite evadirse de la realidad, además de hacer recuperar al espíritu de su agotamiento. La referencia al "interludio" viene porque este episodio hace la función de puente entre el principio del capítulo 02 y el inicio del capítulo 05. No afecta a la historia principal propiamente dicha (si fuera así se hubiera llamado "ritornelos" o "marchas". ¿Se nota que me gusta la Ópera? Je je je). En definitiva, un episodio con funciones relajantes (porque no sabéis la que os viene encima a partir de ahora ja ja ja (Inako con mirada malévola)). En cuanto a los personajes secundarios, los nombres hacen referencia a tres personajes que aparecen en los Final Fantasy VII y VIII (los que conozcáis los juegos y la peli habréis adivinado quiénes son). Lo que una cosa, sus personalidades no tienen naaada que ver (intentar comparar a los dos Tseng es como confundir el tocino con la velocidad). Lo digo para que nadie me monte un panegírico rollo "él/ella no es así¿cómo has podido?" y me envíe a alguien para que me castigue. Una situación comprometedora (¿Cómo se lo explico a la gente del piso¿Eh? Ja ja ja).**


	5. Capitulo 05: La Esfera Esmeralda PP

**Advertencia 01: Antes de continuar con el relato, me gustaría comentaros un par de cosillas. Los capítulos del 05 – 09 equivalen (de nuevo) a la historia de uno de nuestros "cantantes". El problema es que es el triple de largo que los anteriores (pobrecito Nooj, reafirmo que va a tener el episodio más cortito, snif snif. Pero no es culpa mía, es que la historia de Baralai da mucho de sí ;-) Y ya con la de Gippal ya tiemblo...). Tanto el título principal como los secundarios tienen un significado, así que os insto a leer el comen del final en cada uno de ellos. También me gustaría avisaros de que he cambiado ligeramente algunas escenas que sucedían en el juego para adaptarlas al relato. Las ideas principales están allí pero se han modificado las palabras utilizadas. Lo aviso para la gente que haya visionado esas escenas para no se quede sorprendida.**

**Advertencia 02: Me repito más que una almeja pero bueno. Los personajes no son míos, si no de Square - Enix.**

**Advertencia 03: La autora del fic no se hace responsable de las secuelas que puedan producir al lector la aparición de Seymour Guado en el relato. Y sí, alguna escenita puede hacer pitar el "radar Yaoi" a más de un pero prometo que no fue mi intención (es Seymour, que me provoca a propósito ;-)).**

**Dedicado a Shiga san (tanto "dijo, dijo" no es bueno jur jur jur).**

**Ale y a disfrutar de la lectura :-)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**CAPITULO 05: LA ESFERA ESMERALDA ( I )**

**ACTO 01: LA VOLUNTAD DEL MAGO.**

Ya lejos de Miihen, Baralai y Denzel se dirigieron a toda velocidad al Río de la Luna. Pese a que los Legionarios que participaron en la Operación Miihen fueron excomulgados, el pueblo no podía evitar llorar por los difuntos. Allí por donde pasaban, siempre se podía ver alguno de aquellos malaventurados durmiendo por el camino. Baralai intentaba no mirarles, ya que su sola presencia le recordaba todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que soportar.

- **Nooj¿por qué tuviste que hacerlo?... ¿No nos dijiste que éramos amigos?... Yo confiaba en ti... **- pensaba Baralai. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Sonrió y dio un golpecito en la espalda de su acompañante - **Vaya, si que se va rápido en moto. No deberían estar prohibidas por el Clero. Son muy prácticas** - dijo en voz alta para romper el hielo.

**- ¿Verdad que sí? - **Denzel estaba ilusionado porque era la primera vez que tuteaba a alguien que no fuera Albhed. Hubo una pausa. - **Me alegro que hayas aceptado que te llevase. No mucha gente quiere... **- añadió en voz baja y lastimera.

**- Un amigo me dijo que no se debería tenerse en cuenta el aspecto de la gente** - dijo Baralai.

**- ¿Gippal?** - respondió Denzel sonriendo - **Ah, ya hemos llegado al Río de la Luna. Bueno, parece que nuestros caminos se separan aquí... - **añadió inclinando la cabeza y en un tono lastimero.

**- Aunque no para siempre ** - contestó el muchacho albino para animar a su compañero de trayecto.

**- Sí, es cierto - **dijo el chico emocionado - **Bueno, pues entonces, hasta otra. Ten cuidado** - añadió mientras le estrechaba las dos manos juntas.

**- Tú también **- dijo Baralai sonriendo.

Al cabo de poco, apareció otro Albhed. Él y Denzel empezaron a hablar de que "alguien" iba a pasar por ahí y que aprovecharían la oportunidad.

**+ - Espero que ésta vez no me pegue una paliza como en Luca - **Denzel suspiró y se tocó el flanco derecho, "rememorando" las tortas de la otra vez.

**+ - Si, es muy bonita, pero también muy fuerte, como sus Guardianes - **decía el otro Albhed afirmando con la cabeza.

Baralai no escuchó nada de aquella conversación porque había subido en el Shupaf. El viaje le distrajo bastante, sobretodo el balanceo que hacía el animal al nadar por el agua.

Ya al otro lado, fue directo a Guadosalam con las ideas muy claras: ahora que no podía contar con la protección del Venerable Kinoc, necesitaba a otro protector. ¿Y quién mejor que el Venerable Seymour para protegerle? De todos era conocido la enemistad entre ambos ya que los dos ansiaban más y más poder. Así que se plantó delante de la entrada a la Mansión y pidió al vigilante una audiencia con el Jefe de los Guados. Su interlocutor le hizo pasar y desapareció a la habitación contigua. Al cabo de poco, apareció aquel mismo Guado acompañado por el sirviente y mano derecha del Venerable, Tromell.

- **Pasa muchacho. Lord Seymour te espera -** dijo Tromell educadamente. Los dos Guados señalaron la puerta que daba a una gran sala e hicieron una reverencia.

El chico entró y miró a su alrededor. Un penetrante y seductor olor a incienso inundaba la habitación. También se había colocado a un lado de la misma una gran mesa repleta de frutas exóticas. Todo ello sumado a la decoración hacía la habitación irresistible en todos los sentidos. Seymour le observaba con detenimiento, escudriñando el aspecto de su invitado y preparando su discurso.

**- Bienvenido a mi casa¿de qué deseas hablarme? **- dijo Seymour con una voz pausada y seductora.

Las palabras de Seymour hicieron regresar a Baralai de su ensoñación momentánea. El muchacho quedó sorprendido de aquella mirada profunda y transparente, capaz de adivinar los secretos más bien escondidos.

**- ¿Y bien¿Tienes miedo de contármelo?** - Seymour le sonrió.

**- Ahora que he llegado hasta aquí no puedo echarme atrás - **pensó Baralai para sus adentros - **Venerable Seymour, he venido para contarle las malas intenciones del Venerable Kinoc para con Yevon. El Venerable estaba planeando crear un grupo de guerreros de élite, llamado la Escuadra Escarlata, cuya creación le serviría para controlar el poder del Clero. Afortunadamente, la Escuadra Escarlata ha sido destruida y el plan del Venerable ha fracasado. Pero para mi desgracia, yo fui uno de los integrantes de ese "futura Escuadra", el único superviviente para más señas, y el Venerable ha enviado a sus hombres para que me silencien - **el albino hizo una pausa y tomó aire -** Por eso, señor, querría pedirle una cosa: me gustaría que me protegiera de la ira del Venerable. Le prometo fidelidad y devoción absoluta a cambio de su protección** - dijo Baralai terminando así su monólogo. Se arrodilló como si estuviera ante un rey e inclinó la cabeza, esperando el veredicto del Venerable.

Seymour le observó con detenimiento durante todo el discurso, analizando cada palabra, entonación y movimiento.

**- Lo que me cuentas no me sorprende. Tenía mis sospechas. ¿Sabes que estoy enemistado con Lord Kinoc? Seguro que lo sabes. Si no, no hubieses venido a verme... Debes haber pensado¿Quién mejor que el enemigo de mi enemigo para protegerme? - **hizo una pausa y se acercó a Baralai - **De acuerdo, te tendré bajo mi tutela. Levántate, por favor -** dijo Seymour tomándole de la mano derecha. Después hizo una pausa. Iba a decir otra cosa, cuando Tromell entró sonriente en la sala. Seymour cambió su discurso - **Tendremos que posponer nuestra conversación unos instantes. Parece que tengo buenas noticias. Espérame en mis aposentos -** añadió haciendo señas a uno de los guardias que estaba en la sala.

Baralai fue escoltado a la habitación de arriba. Mientras subía las escaleras, observaba los retratos de los antepasados de Seymour, todos de una mirada ilustre. Solamente se paró dos veces: la primera cuando vio el retrato de Lord Jyscal, padre de Seymour; la segunda, con el retrato de su nuevo protector. La mirada de Lord Jyscal era ilustre pero a la vez triste, con cierto sentimiento de culpa. Por el contrario, el retrato de Seymour provocaba sensaciones distintas: Si bien tenía una mirada ilustre como sus antepasados e incluso podía decirse que era más bello, tenía en la mirada algo perverso que le hacía temible. Al igual que la sala de abajo, la habitación de Seymour alentaba a los sentidos, en parte por el olor a incienso afrutado. Poco después apareció el Venerable, que observaba a su invitado en silencio.

**- Pues parece que tengo una visita. Mientras esperas, siéntate y ponte cómodo** - Seymour le señaló el sofá para que se sentara - **Si necesitas algo, díselo al guardia - **añadió mientras daba una señal al muchacho Guado.

**- ¿Se puede preguntar quién es la visita? - **dijo Baralai en tono inocente.

**- Puedes, pero eso no me obliga a responderte - **respondió con mirada traviesa - **En realidad no necesitas saberlo ahora mismo. Seguro que lo oirás tarde o temprano - **añadió el Venerable moviendo la mano lentamente.

**- ¿Quién será para que esté tan entusiasmado? Quiero saberlo -** se preguntaba mientras reseguía a Seymour con la mirada. La respuesta de Seymour le había dejado más intrigado.

El Venerable abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó una esfera color esmeralda. La tomó delicadamente y la miró un instante. Después hizo una sonrisa a su interlocutor y se marchó al piso de abajo. Hacía ya rato que un grupo de personas hablaban en la gran sala, mas el albino no se había percatado de su presencia hasta ese momento.

Tiempo más tarde, minutos o horas (no sabría determinarlo), volvió Seymour. Baralai estaba recostado medio dormido en el sofá. Seymour se sentó a su lado y le observaba en silencio. Cada vez veía más claro que aquel muchacho de mirada seria y tez morena le sería de gran utilidad para sus siniestros planes. Baralai entre-abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Se levantó de golpe al ver al Venerable tan cerca de él y le pidió disculpas haciendo una reverencia.

**- No te preocupes. Estabas agotado y he preferido dejarte dormir. Lo necesitarás para la misión que te voy a encomendar - **a Seymour le resultó divertido el pudor que mostraba el albino - **Quiero que regreses a Saint Bevelle y entregues un documento al Venerable Mika. Dos de mis mejores hombres te acompañarán. Tranquilo, nadie del Templo se atreverá a tocarte sabiendo que estás bajo mi protección - **añadió mientras sonreía. Después se acercó más a él y cogió suavemente su mano derecha - **Ten, un presente en señal de respeto y confianza que tengo en ti - **le dijo mientras colocaba la esfera esmeralda en la mano sujeta.

Baralai miró a los ojos cristalinos de su interlocutor y después a aquel extraño regalo.

**- ¿No quieres verla? Ven, te la mostraré - **dijo el Venerable.

Tomó delicadamente la esfera de la mano de su invitado y la colocó en el proyector. Un torbellino de imágenes circularon alrededor de ambos. Baralai no podía evitar mostrar su asombro a cada nueva imagen. Sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño pequeño al que le regalan un juguete nuevo. Seymour se mostraba triunfante: había conquistado la curiosidad e interés de su invitado.

**- Esto es Zanarkand, la ciudad de las máquinas**. **Bonita¿verdad? Seguro que algún día Spira volverá a su esplendor de antaño - **añadió para darse más importancia.

Baralai escuchaba con detenimiento todo cuanto Seymour decía y lo almacenaba en su cabeza.

**- ¿En serio puedo quedarme una esfera tan importante?** - dijo el muchacho sorprendido.

Seymour apagó el proyector y retiró la esfera del aparato.

**- Por supuesto. Tengo absoluta confianza en ti - **Seymour le sonreía mientras se acercaba a su interlocutor - **Contigo está en muy buenas manos - **añadió mientras depositaba de nuevo y con suma delicadeza la esfera en la mano derecha de Baralai.

El chico sonrió y se guardó la esfera.

**- Ahora es mejor que te marches. Cuando termines el encargo, ven a verme al Templo de Macalamia. Te estaré esperando - **dijo el Venerable sonriente apoyando su mano en el hombro derecho de Baralai.

El muchacho hizo una reverencia y bajó por las escaleras a paso lento. Abajo le esperaba Tromell, que se le acercó para entregarle un papiro con el sello del Venerable.

**- Que vaya bien la travesía. Lord Seymour tiene plena confianza en usted -** añadió con su pulcritud habitual. El muchacho hizo una reverencia y se marchó con sus dos acompañantes.

Los tres se dirigieron rápidamente a Saint Bevelle. El contenido del documento que transportaban era desconocido para ellos, mas sabían con toda certeza que era de suma importancia. El contenido del mismo marcaría un antes y un después en la existencia de los Guados.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En este primer acto os voy a comentar el significado del título principal, del título secundario y la estructura que tienen los distintos capítulos.**

**Partiremos de la estructura: cuando terminé la historia de Baralai, empecé a pensar en el título de cada capítulo (Nota: es muy habitual en mí escribir primero la historia a gran velocidad y después pensar el título durante largas semanas). El caso era que no se me ocurría nada factible hasta que, cosas de las musas, cayó en mis manos mi libro sobre el tarot egipcio. Empecé a ojearlo (porque cuando las musas te dicen algo es mejor hacerles caso¿verdad?) y una idea fue creciendo en mi cabeza. ¿Y si estructurase los episodios como una lectura cartomántica? El consultante sería Baralai y la pregunta a formular sería "¿Descubriré los secretos del Clero?" (Se ha de admitir que tengo una imaginación desbordante y me voy muy pallá...) A partir de esto elegí el método de "la Cruz", uno de los más sencillos de interpretar y que consta de cinco cartas. Para la tirada se utilizan simplemente los Arcanos mayores (veintidós en total) y se colocan las cinco cartas elegidas en forma de cruz. Así que fui examinando cada una de las cartas y elegí las cinco que coincidían con la situación de Baralai. La primera carta en aparecer es "el Mago" (Arcano I). Esta carta, colocada a la izquierda de la cruz, significa los aspectos favorables de Baralai para conseguir su objetivo. En este caso, el Mago representa la astucia y la diplomacia, las cuales va a necesitar para poder sobrevivir.**

**En cuanto al título principal, y siguiendo la temática de los colores, el color elegido ha sido el esmeralda. La piedra esmeralda era considerada, en las tradiciones populares de la Edad Media, un amuleto de gran poder que provenía de los infiernos. Su poder era tan grande que incluso las criaturas infernales más poderosas no podían o no se atrevían a tocarla, y mucho menos intentar controlarla para su beneficio. Como es de suponer, esta piedra no podía caer en malas manos por miedo a que ocurrieran catástrofes inimaginables. Pero al mismo tiempo, esta poderosa piedra contenía grandes conocimientos sobre la vida y la muerte (de ella decían los egipcios que permitía a su poseedor comunicarse con los muertos) y que incluso, podía ser purificada para luchar contra el mal. Sería, exceptuando la noción de conocimiento y nacimiento, el mismo poder que tiene la esfera de Inuyasha (para que os hagáis una idea aproximada). La ambivalencia que aparece en la piedra esmeralda permite considerar la esfera que Seymour regala a Baralai (distinta a todas las esferas aparecidas en los dos juegos, ya que su contenido proviene de las almas del Etéreo) una fuente de conocimiento sobre la vida de los muertos pero, al mismo tiempo, algo que se puede convertir en un arma de doble filo, atrayendo la desgracia o la fortuna a su poseedor.**


	6. Capitulo 06: La Esfera Esmeralda SP

**CAPÍTULO 06: LA ESFERA ESMERALDA ( II )**

**ACTO 02: LOS CAPRICHOS DE TIFÓN.**

Los tres atravesaron a zancadas la Llanura de los Rayos y el Bosque de Macalamia en dirección a Saint Bevelle. Cuando llegaron, dos monjes que se encargaban de la vigilancia les detuvieron. Baralai les mostró el documento y pidió audiencia para entregarle el papiro al Venerable Mika y los dos monjes no hicieron ninguna objeción, incluso se ofrecieron a acompañarles hasta la sala principal donde uno de los sacerdotes fue enviado para hablar con el Venerable. La espera fue relativamente corta ya que el Venerable Mika no tardó en aparecer acompañado por más guardias y sacerdotes. Se acercó a Baralai e hizo una reverencia.

**- Bienvenidos a Saint Bevelle. Me han dicho que el Venerable Seymour te envía para darme un documento de suma importancia -** dijo el Venerable cortésmente.

Baralai y los Guados hicieron a su turno una reverencia y el muchacho entregó el documento a Mika. El Venerable lo abrió y lo leyó allí mismo. Las arrugas de su boca se movieron para dibujar en ella una sonrisa.

- **Es una gran noticia. Seguro que el pueblo se alegrará - **añadió al finalizar el documento. Rápidamente mostró el papiro cuyo contenido quedaba resumido de la siguiente forma: **el Jefe de los Guados proclama el futuro enlace con la Invocadora Yuna, hija del Alto Invocador Braska**. Las felicitaciones se sucedían y muchos **gracias a Yevon** se pronunciaban junto a otras tantas reverencias.

- **Lo comunicaremos al pueblo. Se merece una alegría después de las tragedias de Kilika y de la Operación Miihen - **comentó Mika a los asistentes.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y muchos de ellos se marcharon a proclamar la buena noticia por los alrededores.

- **Así que ésa era la visita de antes... -** pensaba Baralai mientras observaba la acción a cierta distancia. Retuvo aquellos hallazgos en su cabeza.

**- Muchacho¿no estás contento por el futuro enlace? - **el Venerable Mika le observaba hacía largo rato, al verlo tan pensativo.

**- Pensaba si estaría bien visto que una humana y un Guado... - **dijo el muchacho intentando disimular sus pensamientos.

**- No es el primer matrimonio entre una humana y un Guado. Lord Jyscal, que en el Etéreo esté, se casó con una humana¿recuerdas? - **respondió el Venerable con amabilidad y devoción en sus palabras.

**- Por supuesto. Discúlpeme - **dijo Baralai haciendo una reverencia.

**- Así que tú eres el ayudante del Venerable Seymour. En la carta habla también de ti. Espero que sirvas a Yevon tan bien como lo haces con Lord Seymour - **dijo el Venerable sonriendo.

Baralai hizo una reverencia y se dispuso para marcharse con los dos Guados. Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, uno de los sacerdotes que quedaba en la sala se acercó al Venerable.

- **Venerable Mika¿me permite que acompañe a nuestros invitados hasta la salida? - **dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

El Venerable asintió con la cabeza y el sacerdote se acercó al grupo. Los dos humanos caminaban a paso lento el puente mientras los dos Guados caminaban a grandes zancadas, ansiosos por ir al Templo de su Señor. El sacerdote cogió a Baralai del brazo izquierdo para que caminase más despacio y se acercó a él.

- **Pareces buen chico, por eso quiero advertirte de una cosa: Ten cuidado con los Guados y con los secretos del Clero. A veces hay cosas que es mejor no saber... - **susurró el sacerdote para que los Guados no le escuchasen.

**- ¿Descubrir los secretos del Clero? Eso es justo lo que quiero - **pensaba Baralai para sí mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- **Soy el Padre Zuck. Espero volver a veros pronto - **añadió haciendo una reverencia ya a la salida.

Los tres se dirigieron al Templo de Macalamia, como bien les había ordenado el Venerable. Pero, de nuevo, hubo un cambio de planes. Un Guado que les estaba esperando en la entrada al Bosque les detuvo.

**- Lord Seymour me ha ordenado que te diga que vayas al Monte Gagazet y hables con el Patriarca de los Ronso. Debes proclamar a los Ronsos la gran noticia - **dijo el Guado dirigiéndose a Baralai.

El muchacho se quedó extrañado, dudó un instante y asintió con la cabeza.

- **Nosotros nos vamos al Templo de Macalamia, te esperaremos allí - **añadieron sus, hasta ese momento, acompañantes.

Los tres se marcharon en dirección al Templo y a pocos metros no podían distinguírseles de los árboles.

**- ¿Por qué habrá cambiado de opinión? Me pregunto qué estará tramando?... En fin, será mejor que haga lo que me ordene si no quiero tener problemas - **se dijo para sí.

Fue caminando a paso lento, pensando en cualquier cosa que pudiera distraer su mente hasta el Monte Gagazet. Sin saber cómo le apareció una imagen que ya era pasado: estaba en el ferry, con sus dos amigos y con aquella chica de ojos rojizos. Los tres sonreían como si no hubiese sucedido nada. **Paine, Gippal, Nooj, **dijo lentamente. Suspiró mientras observaba aquel cielo azul pálido, y continuó el trayecto posado en una nube hasta llegar al puente que conducía a las montañas heladas.

En la entrada se congregaban algunos Ronsos y el Patriarca les hablaba sobre su misión en el Gagazet. El muchacho se acercó lentamente e hizo una reverencia al Patriarca Kelk, que hizo callar con la mano los comentarios de los asistentes. El muchacho meditó unos instantes y relató todo lo acontecido lo mejor que pudo en voz baja para el Patriarca. El Venerable hizo un gesto ligeramente alegre y proclamó la noticia a los Ronsos que se congregaban en la entrada. Muchos dijeron de ir a Luca para continuar esparciéndola como una semilla.

**- Seguro que el pueblo estará contento. Pero es tan triste que una chica tan joven y a punto de casarse... - **dijo el Patriarca en voz baja.

Baralai se marchó de nuevo hacia el Templo de Macalamia y no pudo quitarse de la cabeza el comentario del Patriarca.

**- Sí que es triste que tenga que morir¿es que no hay otra forma de deshacerse de Sinh? -** pensaba el albino. Sus intentos para encontrar una solución al problema eran constantes pero ninguna de sus ideas era factible. La última posibilidad era usar máquinas prohibidas pero los resultados fueron estrepitosos. Los ruidos de un Hrimthurs que no paraba de dar golpes contra el suelo helado le hicieron volver a la realidad. La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando divisó a un grupo de siete personas luchando contra esa cosa. Uno de ellos le llamó la atención.

**- Esos cabellos, la cara... ¡Es ese chico¡Es el chico que vi en la gruta! - **dijo en voz alta sorprendido de su hallazgo - **Debo hablar con él.** Corrió hacia el lugar para intentar ayudar a aquellos desconocidos (Hay ciertas hábitos que nunca se pierden, dirían algunos...). El monstruo dio otro golpe contra el suelo, ya cuando estaba a punto de expirar. El golpe fue tan fuerte que el suelo se resquebrajó en mil pedazos y los combatientes cayeron al vacío. Baralai se apresuró y miró dentro del agujero. No había ni rastro de ninguno de ellos.

**- No veo nada. ¿Habrán muerto? - **pensó al ver el gran agujero que se había formado - **¡Hey¿Alguien puede oírme? Contestad - **dijo gritando tanto como pudo. La respuesta fue el viento helado - **El Templo. Quizá alguien pueda ayudarme - **pensó.

El muchacho corrió hacia el Templo de Macalamia. Había un gran alboroto. El vigilante de la entrada se acercó corriendo hacia él.

**- Es terrible, muchacho. La Invocadora y sus Guardianes han asesinado al Venerable Seymour** - el vigilante temblaba de miedo.

**- ¿Qué? - **dijo Baralai estupefacto. Estaba exhausto e intentaba recuperar el aliento.

**- Dentro te lo podrán explicar mejor que yo... - **respondió el vigilante señalando la puerta.

Baralai entró en el Templo. Decir que se había formado un caos impresionante era quedarse corto. Los músicos se hablaban unos a otros y los pocos estudiosos de Yevon que habían se sentían horrorizados y culpables. A un lado de la sala, los Guados hablaban entre ellos y de entre ellos salió Tromell. El hombre se acercó con dignidad y aguantando la compostura al verle entrar.

**- ¿Qué ha sucedido¿Puede contármelo? - **Baralai mostraba una mirada seria y prefirió posponer la búsqueda de los accidentados. Quería oír en boca de Tromell lo acontecido durante su ausencia.

**- La Invocadora Yuna y sus Guardianes han matado a Lord Seymour - **dijo Tromell. Su voz era una mezcla entre educación y cólera.

**- Pero ¿por qué? No lo entiendo - **el muchacho intentaba sonsacarle más detalles, pero el anciano se mostraba inflexible.

**- No hay nada que entender. Quien hiere a un Guado es como si hiriera a todos los Guados. Los Guados no descansaremos hasta eliminar a los traidores - **sentenció Tromell. Los Guados asintieron con la cabeza y salieron del Templo mientras estudiosos y músicos se sentían impotentes.

**- Esto es una locura - **pensó el albino** - ¿Dónde pensáis buscar? Spira es muy grande** - añadió mirando a Tromell.

**- Cada rincón. El Clero se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos - **contestó Tromell.

**- ¡Espera! Yo también quiero colaborar en la búsqueda **- dijo Baralai - **Si el Clero interviene, tiene que haber un buen motivo. Tengo que investigarlo - ** se dijo para sí

Tromell asintió con la cabeza y le pidió que lo acompañara a Saint Bevelle.

La travesía fue silenciosa: Tromell sólo pensaba en la venganza y Baralai en aquellos que vio precipitarse en el frío hielo. **Me pregunto si eran los que cayeron al vacío ¿Habrán sobrevivido, **se decía para sí.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Continuando con la explicación sobre el tarot, encontramos como segunda carta "el Diablo" (Arcano XV). Esta carta está representada en el tarot egipcio por Tifón, Genio de las Catástrofes e imagen de la Fatalidad. Esta carta, colocada abajo de la cruz y de forma invertida, significa el/los obstáculo(s) al que tiene que enfrentarse Baralai para conseguir su objetivo. En este caso, el Diablo representa la interferencia de las malas acciones de otros (ya sea por venganza, codicia, etc.) o de situaciones impredecibles que pueden arrastrar a Baralai por caminos insospechados (si es que en menudo lío se ha metido mi niño).**


	7. Capitulo 07: La Esfera Esmeralda TP

**CAPÍTULO 07: LA ESFERA ESMERALDA ( III )**

**ACTO 03: EL GENIO DE LAS DOS URNAS.**

Ya en Bevelle, los dos fueron recibidos por el Venerable Mika. El Venerable reunió a los miembros más influyentes del Clero. El único que faltó a la cita fue el Venerable Kelk, que se disculpó alegando asuntos importantes como Patriarca. Baralai se colocó al lado de Trema.

**- Hemos enviado a nuestros mensajeros. Pronto obtendremos información - **dijo el Venerable intentando calmar los ánimos del Guado.

El jefe de los monjes entró por la puerta principal, acompañado por el Padre Zuck. Los dos hicieron una reverencia y Kinoc se acercó al Venerable Mika. Zuck, por su parte, se colocó al lado de Baralai.

**- Venerable Mika, hemos recibido noticias de que los traidores están en el desierto de Sanubia - **dijo el Venerable Kinoc.

**- ¿En el desierto de Sanubia? - **repitió el muchacho en baja.

**- Es el lugar de residencia de los Albheds. Seguro que pedirán su protección - **respondió Kinoc, que le había oído.

Baralai asintió con la cabeza como muestra de agradecimiento.

**- Entiendo - **dijo Mika, trasladando el diálogo a su persona.

**- No se preocupe, sabemos donde está ubicada su fortaleza. Les interceptaremos antes de que lleguen - **Kinoc tiene mucha confianza en sí mismo. No había nada que pudiera escaparse a su control. Los asistentes miraron al Venerable Mika, esperando una respuesta. El anciano meditó unos instantes antes de contestar.

**- Que capturen a la Invocadora y eliminen a sus Guardianes - **sentenció Mika.

La respuesta del Venerable dejó a Baralai en estado de shock. Nunca hubiese imaginado una respuesta así de ése hombre. El resto de asistentes asentían con la cabeza.

**- ¿Y qué quiere que hagamos con los Albheds? **- volvió a preguntar Kinoc al Venerable.

**- Que los Guados hagan lo que quieran - **dijo Mika sin ningún atisbo de piedad. Tromell sonrió complacido por la respuesta del Venerable. Los Guados eran egocéntricos de nacimiento y sentimiento de superioridad hacia las otras razas era inmenso. Los Albheds eran considerados, de entre los humanos, una raza inferior e inútil.

**- Entendido - **dijo Kinoc haciendo una reverencia.

La reunión se zanjó con aquellas palabras y todos los asistentes se marcharon a sus respectivas obligaciones. El penúltimo en salir fue Baralai, que no terminaba de digerir lo que allí había escuchado. Su cara se resumía en un sentimiento de rabia y de lo que tenía más ganas era de gritar hasta quedarse afónico. Se le hacía muy difícil, siendo como era, estar en aquel lugar lleno de maldad contenida. El brazo derecho empezó a dolerle con pinchazos agudos.

**- Creía que Kinoc y Seymour eran las únicas malas hierbas en Yevon pero me equivoqué, el Venerable Mika es un monstruo - **pensaba mientras se tocaba el brazo herido. Empezó a caminar hacia el puente - **Espero que Gippal y Denzel no hayan vuelto al desierto de Sanubia.**

Al poco rato salió el Padre Zuck. Su rostro denotaba inquietud por el transcurso de los acontecimientos. Alzó la vista y vio al albino marcharse.

**- Siento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso - **dijo el Padre Zuck, haciéndole señales para que le acompañase.

**- ¿Sabía lo que iba a suceder? - **dijo el muchacho, que ya estaba a su lado y olvidando su dolor momentáneo.

**- Claro. ¿Pero será porque hace demasiado tiempo que lo veo o porque sé muchas cosas de Yevon? En cualquier caso, y muy a mi pesar, hace demasiado tiempo que las cosas suceden de esta forma. Por eso te dije que a veces es mejor no descubrir los secretos del Clero... - **susurró el sacerdote desviando la mirada.

**- ¿Y no podemos hacer nada? - **dijo Baralai desesperado.

**- Sólo he podido avisar a los pocos Albheds que quedaban en la Llanura de los Rayos de no regresar al Hogar. Aquí no hay nadie en quien se pueda confiar. Lo siento - **el sacerdote le enseñaba, mediante un código, lo que le explicaba para no levantar sospechas.

**- Entiendo - **el albino echó la vista a un lado - **¿Pero ha visto a un chico con un parche en el ojo y ropas violáceas o a otro con unas gafas oscuras y con ropas de color verde? - **le preguntó Baralai algo preocupado.

**- No los he visto - **dijo el sacerdote negando con la cabeza -** ¿Son amigos tuyos? - **añadió en voz baja.

**- Sí - **Baralai bajó la cabeza y se llevó las manos a la cara. El sacerdote le puso una mano en el hombro izquierdo y le señaló la entrada al Templo.

**- Ven a rezar conmigo. Ahora es lo único que podemos hacer... - **añadió señalando la estatua del Invocador Braska cuando entraron.

Los dos se arrodillaron y rezaron durante horas.

**- Gippal, Denzel, ojalá que no hayáis vuelto al Hogar - **decía Baralai entre lágrimas.

Nunca se supo cuántas bajas hubo en total en los dos bandos, pero la batalla fue feroz. El resultado de los participantes fue completamente distinto: el Hogar que tanto amaban los Albheds quedó reducido a escombros después de la contienda. Los que consiguieron sobrevivir no sabían dónde refugiarse porque eran odiados por todos. En cambio, los Guados regresaron a Saint Bevelle y fueron recibidos como héroes al capturar a la Invocadora. A la cabeza del pelotón estaba Tromell, que rápidamente se dirigió a la sala de reuniones para informar a los Venerables. Al verlo, tanto el Padre Zuck como Baralai fueron hacia allí. Los dos, que habían formado frente común por sus ideas, se escondieron sin que nadie les viera. Querían saber, al igual que Spira, lo que tramaban los dos Venerables.

**- ¿Y sus Guardianes? - ** el Venerable Mika estaba sentado en un sillón ornamentado de oro y piedras preciosas.

**- No los hemos encontrado - **contestó Tromell. Sus ojos todavía irradiaban ira porque no pudo satisfacer su venganza.

**- Entiendo. Hagamos los preparativos para la boda - **dijo Mika.

El Guado hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

**- ¿Crees que los Guardianes se entrometerán? - **preguntó desafiante el Venerable Kinoc a su compañero cuando el Guado hubo marchado.

**- Puede, pero no tenemos nada que temer - **contestó Mika.

Los dos sonrieron. Al poco, una silueta misteriosa empezó a dibujarse en las sombras de la sala.

**- Será una novia preciosa - **dijo una voz aterciopelada y un tanto perversa.

Baralai palideció al ver de quién se trataba: era Seymour. Miró a su compañero, que no estaba sorprendido.

**- ¿No había muerto? - **dijo Baralai en voz baja.

**- Sí, pero parece que su espíritu no quiere ser enviado. Está demasiado apegado a los vivos - **el sacerdote se tapó la boca con el dedo índice y después señaló a los Venerables.

Los tres continuaron hablando.

**- Te veo muy emocionado - **dijo Mika al nuevo interlocutor.

**- ¿Y quién no lo estaría? Es una muchacha muy extraordinaria y bella. Tiene la misma determinación que su padre - **Seymour sonrió de forma perversa y seductora - **Además - **continuó - **Si se presentan sus Guardianes, tendrán una bienvenida especial - **el Guado hizo una reverencia a sus dos compañeros.

Los tres rieron y se marcharon, alentados por su futuro triunfo. Los dos intrusos se retiraron a continuación, preocupados por lo que habían oído y deseando que los conspiradores erraran en su estrategia.

La respuesta de los Guardianes no se hizo esperar: entraron en la ciudad con un barco volador después de matar a Evrae y disparando unas cuerdas anclándolas al suelo. Kinoc ordenó disparar a sus subordinados pero éstos no evitaron que los Guardianes descendieran a toda velocidad por las cuerdas. Ya en el suelo, fueron luchando uno por uno contra los enemigos que les enviaron para impedirles el paso. La Invocadora observaba con angustia los acontecimientos junto a su futuro marido. Baralai y su compañero se situaron en un lugar privilegiado, ya que no les dejaron intervenir en la boda. El muchacho se sentía inútil viendo que sólo podía limitarse a mirar lo que otros hacían. **Tranquilo, pronto tendrás tu oportunidad, **sentenció el Padre Zuck tranquilizando a su nervioso compañero. Baralai intentó consolarse con aquellas palabras. Cuando parecía que los Guardianes tenían todas las de ganar sucedió lo impredecible: tan pronto como el Guardián rubio se acercó para rescatar a la Invocadora el rifle de Kinoc le apuntó al cuello. Los otros Guardianes se detuvieron al verse rodeados por los guardias del Templo. Fue el momento que la Invocadora aprovechó para enviar a su prometido al Etéreo. Mika le amenazó con matar a los Guardianes si no cumplía con su cometido. La muchacha lanzó el bastón al suelo, ante la mirada atónita de los Guardianes. La boda continuó sin complicaciones hasta el momento del beso. Seymour se acercó a su esposa y la besó con fuerza. La muchacha no podía reprimir la repulsión que sentía ante aquel acto. La rabia que sintió Baralai por lo acontecido, y un dolor persistente en su brazo nunca podrá compararse a lo que sintió su amante al verla sufrir de ese modo. En ese momento, los hechos se sucedieron muy rápido: tan pronto como Seymour intentó ejecutar a los Guardianes, la Invocadora se interpuso amenazando con lanzarse al vacío. Baralai temblaba al imaginarse un destino trágico pero el Padre Zuck vio muy claro lo que tramaba. Los asistentes intentaron acercarse despacio para impedírselo pero la chica se lanzó al vacío. Y para sorpresa de los asistentes, la muchacha invocó a Valefor para que la recogiera con sus alas. Mientras, uno de los Guardianes lanzó algo que hizo cegar a los asistentes, los cuales se frotaban los ojos e intentaban ver hacia dónde se habían escapado los asaltantes.

**- ¿No querías hacer algo? Ven conmigo -** le dijo el sacerdote dándole una palmada en la espalda y señalando las escaleras.

El albino le siguió hasta el piso de abajo sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

**- ¿A dónde vamos? - **dijo Baralai mientras corría, siguiendo al sacerdote.

**- A la entrada que da al Templo. Vamos a distraer a los guardias. Así la Invocadora y sus Guardianes podrán llegar a la cámara del orador - **el Padre Zuck sonrió.

**- ¿Y después?** - preguntó intrigado.

**- Si consiguen a Bahamuth, tienen muchas posibilidades de salir con vida** - respondió el sacerdote señalando una de las puertas.

Los dos se pararon en seco y caminaron despacio. Había que ser cauteloso y no levantar sospechas en las lineas enemigas.

**- ¿Lo tenías planeado? **- preguntó el albino en voz baja.

- **Estando quien está en ese grupo de atolondrados, es siempre útil tener un plan B - **respondió Zuck sonriendo. El plan del sacerdote salió perfecto y aquel par de encantadores de serpientes consiguieron despistar a los guardias lo suficiente para que los intrusos llegasen a la cámara del orador. Seymour y Kinoc se dirigieron también a la cámara con algunos guardias tiempo más tarde. La captura fue fácil pues los intrusos no opusieron resistencia. Después fueron llevados a la sala principal.

No hacía falta tener muchas luces para adivinar el castigo por traición. Sin embargo, Baralai y Zuck escuchaban los alegatos con interés. El albino esperaba un milagro que nunca sucedió.

**- Seréis condenados por vuestros actos al Canal de Purgación - **sentenció el Venerable Mika.

Los dos recibieron la sentencia con desagrado, sobretodo Baralai.

**- El Clero nunca se ensucia las manos. En eso no ha cambiado - **dijo irónico el Padre Zuck.

**- Es injusto. Seymour es un monstruo, como Mika y Kinoc. Y los tres saldrán impunes - **Baralai estaba lleno de rabia. Volvió a dolerle el brazo pero disimulaba.

**- De eso no estés tan seguro. Parece que las cosas empezarán a cambiar a partir de ahora - **dijo el sacerdote señalando al Venerable Kelk.

El muchacho le examinó con detenimiento. El Ronso tenía la cara desencajada por el relato sobre Lord Jyscal y se marchó sin dirigir palabra con nadie. Los dos espías se marcharon, cada uno por su lado. A Baralai le encargaron formar parte del pelotón, encabezado por Seymour y Kinoc, el cual debía evitar la huida de los acusados. La Fatalidad volvió a intervenir, esta vez con más crueldad: sin mediar palabra, Seymour asesinó al Venerable Kinoc durante el trayecto al puente. En él no hubo ni una pizca de piedad porque matar a alguien le provocaba indiferencia, y puedo decir que no era el único de los asistentes que allí estaban que le sucedía lo mismo. Baralai sintió verdadero terror por aquella escena, aunque intentó disimular su miedo. **Yo me encargaré de nuestros prófugos. Espérame dentro del Templo**, le dijo el Venerable sonriendo. Cuando se hubo marchado, los sentimientos del muchacho se convirtieron en repulsión hacia aquel ser sin escrúpulos. **Otra vez este dolor en el brazo... ¿Por qué será?**, pensaba mientras se tocaba la herida. Volvió a sonreír cuando Zuck le dijo que la Invocadora y sus Guardianes habían conseguido escapar de Bevelle. El dolor había desaparecido.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**La tercera carta que aparece en la predicción es "la Templanza" (Arcano XIV). Esta carta, colocada a la derecha de la cruz, significa consejo. En este caso, la Templanza aconseja a Baralai no retirarse ante los posibles obstáculos y que se muestre sereno en todo cuanto le rodea. El consejo se las trae porque, exceptuando al Padre Zuck, no tiene a nadie más en quien confiar.**

**¿Os habéis fijado en el dolor que tiene Baralai en el brazo, la sonrisa de ciertos personajes y la cantidad de susurros que se suceden en los diálogos? No es casualidad. Más adelante lo explicaré porque tiene un motivo (aunque son fáciles de intuir).**

**Y en cuanto a la persona que se refiere Zuck, está claro que es Auron. ¿Es que no sabe pasar desapercibido? Ja ja ja. Cómo me gusta esa escena en el videojuego (es alucinante). Lo que nunca entenderé por qué narices les detienen con unas rifles de nada después de haber luchado contra todo (estos de Square, quien los entienda que los compren).**


	8. Capitulo 08: La Esfera Esmeralda CP

**CAPÍTULO 08: LA ESFERA ESMERALDA ( IV )**

**ACTO 04: EL SEÑOR DE LOS ARCANOS.**

A la mañana siguiente, todo Bevelle estaba patas arriba. Ahora que Kinoc había muerto, Kelk había abandonado Yevon y Seymour quería sumir Spira en la destrucción, todo era un caos. Además, Mika se retiró a sus aposentos sin cruzar palabra con nadie.

**- Uf, esto es un verdadero caos. ¿A dónde vamos a llegar? - **pensaba el Padre Zuck observando a aquellas almas inquietas.

Baralai le saludó al verle y el sacerdote se acercó a él.

**- Parece que los sacerdotes están inquietos ¿Has visto el gentío? - **dijo el muchacho en voz baja.

**- Normal. ¿Tú no lo estarías? Yevon se desmorona bajo sus pies y no saben qué hacer - **respondió el sacerdote.

Los dos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo en dirección al puente.

**- ¿Sabes? He oído decir que tanto los monjes como los sacerdotes están regresando al Templo. Y también que el Venerable Mika ha enviado a sus subordinados para que maten a la Invocadora y a sus Guardianes - **Baralai se lo explicaba con todo lujo de detalles.

**- No me sorprende, aunque dudo mucho que ésos puedan hacer algo contra ellos... - **el sacerdote se detuvo pensativo. Después volvió a caminar - ** Quien me preocupa es la gente de Spira. Ahora que ven que sus protectores se marchan deben estar muy asustados. Además, el Venerable ha dicho que los traidores mataron al Venerable Kinoc - **susurró en voz baja.

**- ¿A sí? Eso debe querer decir que está desesperado - **respondió el albino en voz baja.

**- Y asustado. Ahora sabe que ellos son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa porque han renunciado al Clero - **Zuck seguía pensativo. Cambió de tono y miró a su interlocutor - **Y ahora¿qué piensas hacer? Es tu oportunidad para descubrir "los secretos del Clero"** - añadió en voz baja y con cierto tono sarcástico.

**- Es cierto que podría hacerlo, pero lo dejaré para más adelante. Hay cosas más importantes... - **el muchacho se tocó el pelo - **Veamos, habrá algo que podamos hacer¿no? - **dijo Baralai sonriendo. Hubo una pequeña pausa - **Yo intentaría calmar al pueblo porque es quien está más asustado. Para ello hablaría con los Legionarios. Ahora son pocos pero creo que sin duda nos ayudarían en nuestra causa - **añadió con una voz seria.

**- Es una buena idea. Vaya, vaya, al final resultará que puedes ser un líder - **Zuck le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y sonrió.

**- ¿En serio? Yo no me veo como un líder** - dijo Baralai sonrojado.

**- Muchos líderes no lo saben hasta que lo son - **el sacerdote le sonrió y volvió a darle golpecitos en la espalda - **Pues quedamos así: tú ve a hablar con los Legionarios. Creo que están entre el Camino de Miihen y el Templo de Djose, si la información que tengo es fidedigna. Y yo hablaré con la gente de la Llanura de la Calma - **Baralai se quedó atónito. En menudo lío le había metido su compañero sin sospecharlo... El sacerdote le sonrió -** No te preocupes, que seguro que lo harás muy bien - **añadió en voz baja e intentando disipar las dudas del albino.

Baralai asintió con la cabeza aunque no estaba del todo convencido.

**- Pues hasta pronto y mucha suerte - **dijo Baralai saludando a su compañero con la mano izquierda.

**- Tú también y ve con cuidado. Que no quiero quedarme sin camarada - **contestó Zuck sonriendo.

Baralai se marchó corriendo en dirección a la Llanura de los Rayos mientras el Padre Zuck se quedó mirando cómo desaparecía del horizonte.

**- Creo que será un gran líder. Ya tengo ganas de verlo... Bueno, voy a hacer la parte que me toca. Pero antes, voy a avisar a unos viejos conocidos sobre ciertos asuntos que les conciernen. Estarán en la Llanura de la Calma - **el sacerdote se detuvo a la entrada de la Llanura - **Zanarkand... Me hubiese gustado verla, aunque dudo mucho que hubiese llegado hasta allí... - **pensaba el sacerdote mientras miraba las montañas heladas.

Por su parte, Baralai fue a hablar con los Legionarios que se congregaban en el Camino de Miihen, como bien le dijo su compañero. Les explicó lo que estaba sucediendo y pidió su ayuda. Ellos a su vez se miraban unos a otros y no sabían qué responder porque no tenían ningún líder. Entonces surgió de entre ellos una chica pelirroja montada en un chocobo, acompañada de una muchacha morena. La pelirroja se colocó en el centro del círculo que se había formado y miró a los asistentes. **Es deber de los Legionarios el de proteger al pueblo. ¿Quién está conmigo,** dijo la chica en voz alta. Todos alzaron los puños y gritaron con fuerza. La chica sonrió a Baralai y al resto de Legionarios y le organizó, en pequeños grupos, a los distintos puntos de Spira.

Mientras tanto, y después de hablar con sus viejos conocidos, el Padre Zuck habló indistintamente con la gente que encontraba en la Llanura de la Calma, comunicando el mismo mensaje de tranquilidad y esperanza. A su vez, les pedía que por favor comunicasen ese mensaje a toda y cuanta gente encontrasen. Los asistentes no podían evitar que les saltaran las lágrimas y asentir con la cabeza cuando oían su relato. Y también los Albheds decidieron ayudarle en su cometido. Rin ofreció amablemente a los trabajadores de las distintas Casas.

Muchas horas pasaron y Baralai, al ver que su compañero de aventuras no regresaba, decidió ir a buscarle. Corrió a la Llanura de la Calma y empezó a preguntar por él. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se reencontró con Denzel.

**- Estás vivo. ¡Cuánto me alegro de volver a verte! **- dijo el albino en voz alta.

El muchacho Albhed paró lo que estaba haciendo y sonrió al oír aquella voz conocida.

**- ¿Baralai? - **el chico miraba de un lado a otro. Al verle salió corriendo y le abrazó como un niño al reencontrar a su hermano perdido.

- ¿**Estás bien¿Y Gippal? - **dijo Baralai ilusionado.

**- Yo estoy bien. Y Gippal... Gippal creo que está en Luca, aunque no te lo podría asegurar - **dijo Denzel sonriente.

**- Gippal es una persona inquieta. Por eso nunca sabes dónde puede estar - **añadió Rin sonriendo.

**- Ya entiendo... - **pensó el albino un poco apenado.

**- Denzel, Tseng y Rinoa me están ayudando con las provisiones para el barco volador - **Rin señaló el pelotón de cajas con provisiones.

**- Vamos a ir en un barco volador. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Seguro que será genial - **dijo Denzel emocionado.

**- Me encantaría, pero antes me gustaría encontrar a un amigo ¿Habéis visto a un sacerdote por aquí? Se llama...**

**- ¿El Padre Zuck? - **dijo Rin sonriendo - **Le han dicho que fuera al Monte Gagazet - **añadió señalando la salida que daba a las montañas.

**- Gracias. Voy para allá. Ya nos veremos - **dijo el albino. El muchacho se marchó corriendo en aquella dirección.

Denzel y Rin se miraron y sonrieron.

**+ - Ja ja ja, se parece a Gippal - **el muchacho no podía evitar las carcajadas. Aquel acto le había sorprendido demasiado.

**+ - Tienes razón - **dijo Rin con media sonrisa -** Aunque, me hubiera gustado impedirle ir. Creo que ya sé por qué le han dicho a Zuck que fuera - **Rin tornó su cara de alegría en tristeza.

Denzel le miró y bajó la cabeza. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Cuando Baralai llegó al camino, el silencio le envolvió en un manto de tristeza. Sólo podía oírse el viento que parecía que llorase. Eso le cambió la cara y corrió con más rapidez por miedo a lo que pasaba. Al llegar a la entrada, se detuvo en seco. Su amigo estaba rodeado de cadáveres de Ronsos muertos en combate. Entre los cuerpos, había el del Venerable Kelk. El sacerdote enviaba a cada una de esas almas al Etéreo. Los Ronsos jóvenes que habían sobrevivido lloraban desconsoladamente. Baralai se acercó a ellos y les preguntó qué había sucedido.

- **Lord Seymour quería capturar a la Invocadora Yuna y a sus Guardianes y nosotros les protegimos. Pero Lord Seymour era demasiado fuerte y... - **respondió uno de los jóvenes Ronsos antes de estallar en lágrimas.

**- ¿Es que este ciclo de muerte no va a terminar nunca? - **pensó Baralai lleno de rabia. El dolor le regresaba al brazo con pinchazos más agudos.

**- Entiendo cómo te sientes muchacho, pero tú no podías hacer nada - **un anciano de barba blanca y con gafas redondas intentaba consolarse sin éxito.

- **Pero... - **dijo Baralai entre sollozos.

**- Han muerto por lo que creían correcto. Mírales los rostros sonrientes. Además, ya sabían que esto podía suceder. Su valentía es digna de admirar - **el Padre Zuck se acerco al grupo después de terminar el ritual - **Debemos ser fuertes, sobretodo después de su sacrificio - **añadió en voz alta.

Tanto los Ronsos como el albino se secaron las lágrimas y afirmaron con la cabeza.

Los dos se marcharon en dirección a Bevelle. Baralai miró de un lado a otro de la Llanura, pero los Albheds ya se habían marchado.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**La cuarta carta que aparece es "el Papa" (Arcano V). Esta carta, colocada arriba en la cruz, significa la solución al conflicto. En este caso, el Papa advierte a Baralai de que confíe en alguien, ya sea en un guía espiritual o una persona sabia. ¿Alguna duda de quién se trata? Obviamente es el Padre Zuck, quien, como se ha ido viendo, es conocedor de los Secretos del Clero y la única persona en la que el muchacho puede confiar dentro de Yevon. No se sabe prácticamente nada de este personaje (en el juego), sólo que era Invocador (por eso puede hacer el "Rito del Envío") y que sus dos Guardianes fueron Lulu y Wakka. Pero por algún motivo, tuvo ¿miedo? Y detuvo su Peregrinaje en la Llanura de la Calma. La única vez que aparece este personaje en el juego es para advertir a la Invocadora y sus Guardianes que el Clero les busca por traidores.**


	9. Capitulo 09: La Esfera Esmeralda QP

**CAPÍTULO 09: LA ESFERA ESMERALDA ( V )**

**ACTO 05: LA ESTRELLA DEL MAGO.**

El camino por la Llanura fue bastante silencioso. El sacerdote sabía por lo que Baralai debía estar pasando y no quería forzarle a hablar. Baralai miraba al suelo, pensativo. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil reprimir la ira que crecía en su interior, aunque intentaba controlarla. El dolor se le hacía cada vez más persistente, aunque tolerable hasta cierto punto. Por fin, el muchacho alzó la vista y empezó a hablar.

**- ¿Crees que su sacrificio servirá de algo? - **preguntó Baralai con una voz seria. Esperaba que la respuesta de su amigo le reconfortara.

**- Tengo fe en ello - **dijo el sacerdote animado.

Hubo una pausa. El muchacho suspiró y recobró el habla.

**- Yo también. Espero que la Invocadora nos salve - **dijo el muchacho, un poco abatido.

**- Lo hará. Es raro, pero nunca había estado tan seguro de una cosa como hasta ahora – **reposdió el sacerdote más animado que antes, contagiando su alegría al albino -** ¿Hablaste con los Legionarios?**

**- Sí. Ya se han puesto en marcha - **dijo Baralai.

**- Perfecto - **el sacerdote se sentía triunfante.

**- ¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido? - **cuestionó Baralai sorprendido por la actitud del otro.

**- Bastante bien - **respondió el sacerdote sonriendo.

**- Me alegro... Ahora toca esperar¿no? - **dijo Baralai sonriendo.

**- Veo que tienes la lección aprendida... - **el sacerdote le dio una palmada en la espalda - ** Pero esta vez la espera será relativamente corta porque los Guados no se interpondrán en su camino. Los Albheds me han dicho que se retiraban a Guadosalam. Ahora que su líder no está, deben estar asustados - **añadió en voz baja.

**- Entiendo... - **dijo Baralai también en voz baja.

Las noticias que llegaban a Bevelle no paraban de sucederse. El Venerable Mika salió finalmente de donde estaba recluido por su propia voluntad cuando supo que la Invocadora había llegado a Zanarkand. Sabía que ya no podría hacer nada contra los traidores, así que se resignó. Muchos soldados del Clero dimitieron para unirse a los Legionarios, disgustados del comportamiento de sus superiores y los sacerdotes se sentían desorientados al no recibir instrucciones del Venerable. El caos terminó por instalarse en la ciudad cuando el último Venerable desapareció. Los Traidores pidieron una audiencia pero, según ellos, el Venerable nunca se presentó a la cita. A Baralai le encargaron supervisar los pocos guardias que residían en la ciudad mientras el Padre Zuck ayudaba al Invocador Isaaru en la gestión de los Templos.

Poco después sucedió la Gran Batalla. El Salmo que permitiría derrotar a Sinh unió a toda Spira en la esperanza. Nunca se podrá olvidar aquel día porque fue la noche más bonita de todas. Aquella noche, los dos miraron el cielo estrellado. El muchacho no podía evitar caérsele las lágrimas y sentía como su cuerpo se purificaba. Al día siguiente, hubo el discurso de la Invocadora, el cual animó a los pueblerinos a vivir de nuevo. **Por fin el veneno del que padecía Spira ha desaparecido ¿Y ahora qué?****El Clero se desmorona y nadie sabe lo que hay que hacer, **pensó Baralai

Una tímida luz se abrió en las penumbra. La voz del sacerdote Trema apaivagó las dudas de muchos. El creador de los Buscadores atrajo tanto a jóvenes como a ancianos en la búsqueda de esferas. Baralai estaba entre ellos y tuvo la oportunidad de volver a ver a Nooj. No podía evitar esconderse al verle, ya que cuando lo veía recordaba lo que había sucedido en Miihen y su corazón se llenaba de rabia, al mismo tiempo que el dolor de su brazo volvía a aparecer. De repente y sin previo aviso, Trema cambió de actitud. Sin saber por qué, aquel hombre formó Nuevo Yevon y tomó todas las esferas recopiladas hasta el momento. Nadie lo entendió. Nadie se lo pudo preguntar porque desapareció con las esferas sin dejar rastro, tal como había venido. Trema fue substituido por un nuevo Director y Nooj formó la Liga Juvenil para luchar contra ellos. Los dos bandos se provocaban mútuamente ya que eran completamente opuestos: unos querían ocultar, los otros, mostrar sus hallazgos.

Algunos de la Liga Juvenil no se quedaron quietos y, con el beneplácito de su Líder, atacaron Guadosalam. Los Guados simbolizaban los restos de la ponzoña que había dominado Spira. Y además, resultaban un enemigo fácil a batir porque el Clero ya no podía protegerles. Baralai y el Padre Zuck fueron enviados para intentar hacer de mediadores entre los dos bandos, ya que los de la Liga Juvenil, siendo sus enimigos directos, les respetaban.

**- Es mejor que se marchen. Este lugar es peligroso - **les dijo Tromell.

Los Guados se juntaban cerca de la Mansión de su líder y temblaban de miedo.

**- Pero no es culpa vuestra... Fue Seymour quien**... - Baralai intentaba ayudarles, pero los otros no se dejaban.

**- Se equivoca. Lord Seymour hizo cosas horribles e hizo sufrir a mucha gente. Pero nosotros, sabiendo que obraba mal, decidimos seguirle sin rechistar - **dijo Tromell - **Muchos Ronsos murieron a manos de Lord Seymour y nosotros lo permitimos. Aceptamos nuestro castigo - **añadió resignado.

**- Pero... - **dijo Baralai a punto de llorar.

**- Gracias por preocuparse por nosotros, pero ya es demasiado tarde - **Tromell le agradecía su interés pero sabía que no había otro remedio - **Ahora es mejor que se marchen** - añadió indicando a dos jóvenes Guados que lo tomaran ya que él no quería marcharse.

Baralai no pudo resistirse y fue sacado de Guadosalam junto al sacerdote. Más y más gente se congregaba en los alrededores de Guadosalam reclamando venganza. Curiosamente, no había ningún Albhed, sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que destruyeron el Hogar. Baralai no podía reprimir la tristeza y la rabia, ya casi ira, que no paraba de crecer en su corazón.

- **Es cierto que se dejaron llevar por Seymour, pero eso no justifica que tengan que morir de esta manera - **se dijo apretando su mano derecha para intentar olvidar el dolor que padecía.

**- Es triste. La raza de los Guados condenada por un ser tan despótico como Seymour - **dijo el Padre Zuck.

La contienda duró meses. Una noche, los Guados desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Nadie supo a dónde se marcharon y dudo mucho que les importara... Guadosalam se quedó desértica y ni el mismo aire quería circular por esos lares. Esa oportunidad fue aprovechada por muchos cazaesferas para instalarse allí. Y seguirán allí hasta que el destino caprichoso lo decida...

Por otro lado, los que formaron Nuevo Yevon no se quedaron quietos. Y entre todos ellos, empezó a destacar por sabiduría y energía aquel albino de mirada seria. Sus oratorias eran cada vez más aplaudidas por los miembros jóvenes del partido. Incluso los adultos acabaron sucumbiendo a sus palabras, lo que catapultó a Baralai como nuevo Director. El muchacho hizo llamar al Padre Zuck y le propuso abiertamente ser su consejero. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, él lo rechazó.

**- ¿Por qué¿No te gustaría? - **dijo Baralai sorprendido.

**- No es por eso - **hizo una pausa - **¿Quieres la verdad o una mentira piadosa? - **preguntó el sacerdote sonriendo.

**- La verdad - **respondió Baralai sonriendo.

**- Pues la verdad es que no me gusta ser jefe. De hecho, me estresa mucho y me produce unas jaquecas horribles. Y además, ODIO el trabajo administrativo porque es aburridísimo. No sabes lo mal que lo pasé cuando tuve que encargarme de la gestión de la ciudad... - **decía el sacerdote moviéndose de un lado a otro - **Sin embargo, siempre te ayudaré como amigo si me necesitas -** añadió sonriente.

El ascenso se hizo oficial hace seis meses (más o menos). Ahora, el ajetreo es constante por el combate abierto entre los líderes de las dos facciones. Por eso, cualquier colaboración externa es bien agradecida.

**- Es mejor que nos vayamos - **dijo Yuna un poco preocupada.

**- Yunita¿Qué sucede? - **Rikku se balanceaba de un lado a otro como una niña pequeña.

**- Pues resulta, que me ofrecieron en matrimonio con el hijo del Director. Pero yo lo rechacé. Por eso, me gustaría no verle... - **la ex-Invocadora se ponía más nerviosa.

**- Marchémonos - **respondió Paine tajantemente.

**- ¡Hey! Yo quiero verle... - **dijo la rubia en un tono infantil -** Ups, me parece que no podemos escapar. La puerta se abre -** pensó Rikku para sí.

La tierra tembló y nadie podía sospechar que una maldad de hace mil años despertaba de su letargo reclamando venganza.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**La quinta y última carta es "la Estrella" (Arcano XVII). Esta carta, que se obtiene sumando las otras cuatro antes descritas, se coloca en el centro de la cruz. Se le llama la carta de síntesi y resume todas las anteriores. En este caso, la Estrella afirma un resultado favorable, siempre que se haya hecho caso a las cartas analizadas. Ahora está por ver, sabiendo lo que ahora sabe, lo que va a hacer Baralai con esos conocimientos adquiridos.**

**Y para terminar, os hablaré sobre los tres aspectos recurrentes dentro del relato de Baralai. Empecemos por la "sonrisa". He insistido mucho en la sonrisa de ciertos personajes, aunque no todos lo hacen por el mismo motivo: Seymour, Mika y Kinoc lo hacen para que la gente confíe en ellos, aunque el más perverso de los tres sea Seymour; Rin, en cambio, tiene una sonrisa dual: a veces sonríe con complicidad pero también para animar a alguien que esté triste. Sabe muchas cosas y ha visto demasiadas tragedias para que no le afecten. Sin embargo, sigue siendo optimista pese a que las cosas sigan igual. Es un poco lo que le pasa también a Zuck. Finalmente, Baralai tiene una sonrisa honesta y no puede disimular lo que siente (¿a quién me recordará?), si bien con el tiempo se va volviendo más frío.**

**En cuanto al tema del brazo, es una forma simbólica de remarcar la crisis que sufre el albino durante el relato. Es buena persona y bien intencionado pero estar con "ésos" le duele mucho, Además, tenemos la traición que le hizo su amigo, que le produce un vacío en el corazón y lo deja bastante vulnerable. Fijaos que los únicos que le tocan el brazo herido son malas personas (si bien Denzel le coge de las dos manos).**

**Por último, el tema de los susurros es una forma sencilla de mostrar la conspiración dentro de Yevon. Los dos personajes no pueden hablar abiertamente de lo que les preocupa, por eso utilizan gestos o hablan en voz baja. Cada vez que ponía que los personajes hablaban en voz baja quería decir que había "alguien" peligroso cerca de ellos.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno, y ahora a las reviews:**

**A Shiga San: gracias por los ánimos guapísima. Y sí, se veía a la legua que había algo entre ese par, pero yo lo digo por si acaso. No veas lo animada que está la gente con eso de poner a Baralai con Gippal (claro, tanto tiempo juntos. Pues con el roce se produce los abrazos y las escenas pillinas jur jur jur) Espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Besotes :-)**

**A Ankin: gracias por los ánimos, guapa (Inako ilusionada por nueva review). A ver que te parece la continuación y besotes.**

** Y con esto y un bizcocho, hasta mañana a la ocho.**

**Un besote bien grande y hasta pronto (necesito descansar, que la aparición de Seyour me ha fundido las neuronas ja ja ja).  
**

**  
**


End file.
